Christmas in New York
by angiembabe
Summary: Christmas special. Now living in New York, Anzu invites Yugi and his brother Yami to stay with her and her flat mate Mana. Also features Seto Kaiba, Jonouchi and Mai. Plus others.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you are all looking forward to Christmas. I always find that I am just so busy in the run up, but I have managed to find the time to come up with a festive story which I hope you will enjoy.

Apologies for any typing errors. I have looked it over quickly, but have been so busy I have not had the time to go through it too thoroughly.

In this story Atem and Mana have their own bodies and are modern people. Atem is 20, Mana just 19. Yugi, Anzu and Jonouchi 18, Kaiba 19.

There is some content of a slightly sexual nature, but nothing graphic. More romance than anything. The odd swear word and the drinking of alcohol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Christmas in New York.<p>

It was so cold in New York at this time of year, far colder than it was back home in Domino.

Light snow flakes were starting to fall as the lithe figure of Anzu Mazaki dodged her way through the throng of Christmas shoppers, wrapped up in her warm charcoal grey coat complete with fake fur collar, which she snuggled down into. Upon her head she wore a knitted purple hat with a large fluffy bobble and a pair of matching gloves.

She couldn't be late. Ballet rehearsals had overrun and if she didn't hurry she wouldn't be home in time. Yugi would have to leave for college at eight o'clock and she would miss their planned conversation on skype. It was now five forty in New York and it would probably take another five minutes to get back to the apartment she shared with her new best friend, Mana, whom she had met on her first day at The Juiliard School of Dance and Drama nearly four months ago. The pair of them had immediately hit it off, and having made a friend had meant that they could afford to rent a reasonable apartment and share the bills.

In Domino, Yugi was waiting impatiently at the dining table with his lap top open in front of him.

"Yugi Mutou," his mother scolded, "how many times have I asked you to get that computer off the dining table?"

"Aw.. mum, please cut me some slack? Anzu was meant to call at seven thirty, its almost eight and I have to leave in ten minutes," he grumbled in response.

"Doh.. my little brother is all love sick." Yami, Yugi's older brother by fifteen months, ruffled his hair and pouted as he spoke in a silly voice.

"Piss off Yami," Yugi snapped, knocking his brothers arm away, in a rare show of irritation.

Sugoroku lowered his newspaper, and gave his two Grandsons a stern look. "Hey! We will have none of that language at the dining table."

"Sorry Grandpa, but Yami is annoying me," Yugi appealed.

"You are both old enough to know better. If the pair of you don't hurry you will be late." Sugoroku glanced at the kitchen clock.

"I don't have any classes until ten," Yami grinned.

Yugi sighed in disappointment and was just about to shut off his lap top when it beeped and Anzu appeared on the screen. His face lit up.

"Hey, Anzu. I had almost given up on you." He gazed lovingly at his girlfriend as they talked.

Yami leaned over Yugi's shoulder and pulled a weird face, making her laugh. "Hi Anzu. How's New York?"

"Cold, but I'm loving it. How are you keeping Yami?"

"Yeah I'm cool. You coming home for New Year? My little brother here is missing you like crazy."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Yugi. I know I promised to come home for the December break, but I have got my first paying role in a pantomime. It's just a small part, but it means I have to stay in New York."

Yugi was upset, but tried to be upbeat about it. "Wow! Your first dancing role, that's fantastic. B.. but when will I see you?"

"You could always come to New York for the holidays? It's not like Japan in December, they celebrate Christmas and even though it's cold, everything is sparkly and festive. They have Christmas trees and decorations in all the shops. We could have our first Christmas together?" She said hopefully.

"I don't know. Grandpa was kinda hoping I would help him with the shop over the holiday." He looked at Sugoroku in the hope that he was say that it was okay for him to go.

"Can I come too?" Yami chipped in.

"Grandpa?" Yugi was hoping that he would say yes.

"It's an opportunity the boys shouldn't miss dad. I am sure we can manage the shop without them for a week or so." Their mother came to the rescue.

It was agreed. Both Yugi and Yami would be going to New York for the festive season. They would fly out on the 22nd December and fly home on the 29th.

::::::::::::

The two girls snuggled up on the sofa with a take out Chinese meal.

"So, what's he like again?" Mana was intrigued when Anzu had told her that Yugi was bringing his brother.

"His name is Atem, but everyone calls him Yami. He is really nice, like Yugi but with more confidence. Some people think he comes across as a bit too confident, but that's just an act, he is quite sensitive really. I think you two will hit it off." Anzu giggled and nudged Mana.

::::::::::::

Once they had cleared immigration, Yugi and Yami hurried to baggage reclaim, grabbed their bags and dashed out of the airport looking for Anzu.

Watching the endless stream of passengers exit the terminal, Anzu could feel her heart pounding with excitement. It had been almost four months since they had kissed goodbye when she had left for New York and they had been keeping their love alive by texting and video calling at every opportunity. She had missed him so much.

At last she spotted them, they were easy to spot with their almost identical trademark, tri coloured, spiky hair.

As soon as Yugi saw Anzu, he ran over, dropped his bag and scooped her up in a big hug, lifting her off her feet. Spinning her around, he placed her down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, not caring about the glances being cast in their direction.

After a couple of minutes they ran out of air and pulled apart to see Yami standing looking skyward, with his arms folded and tapping his foot waiting for them to finish.

"Hi Yami," Anzu laughed at his display and when he broke into a huge grin, she gave him a hug. "C'mon guys, Mana is waiting outside in the car."

The first thing the two young men noticed when they got outside was how cold it was, far colder than Domino at this time of year. Neither of them had a hat or gloves.

They found Mana fairly quickly, she had managed to avoid paying for parking by driving the car around the block.

"Mana, meet my boyfriend Yugi, she announced proudly. And this is Yugi's brother Atem, although everyone calls him Yami. Yami meet Mana." Anzu beamed and gave Yugi a sideways glance with a sparkle in her eye. The pair of them had secretly discussed setting Mana and Yami up.

On the drive back the conversation turned to their friends, Anzu was keen to catch up on any news that she might have missed back home, while Yugi and Yami were keen to know all about New York.

Anzu told Yugi and Yami that Mai had paid them a visit and that she had asked a lot of questions about Jonouchi. She wondered if Mai had been in touch with him. They didn't know because Jonouchi had been working away for the last six weeks and they hadn't seen him.

The apartment Anzu and Mana rented was not large, but it was adequate. Each girl had her own bedroom. There was a small lounge, bathroom and a kitchen/dining room. Yugi would of course, be sharing Anzu's room and Yami would sleep in the lounge on the sofa, which folded out into a bed.

It was getting too late in the day to go out and Yugi and Atem were both a bit exhausted from the travelling. Yugi and Anzu had also been deprived of one another for almost four months and wanted to spend some quiet time together.

After the two boys had showered and changed, they ate a tasty bowl of pasta, cooked by Mana, and chatted for a while.

"We thought that tomorrow, if you guys are up to it? We could go ice skating and then to our favourite pizza restaurant, Denino's." Anzu suggested.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Yugi said cheerfully, although he wasn't too sure about the ice skating. But if that was what the girls wanted to do, he would go along with it.

"Yeah. I'm up for that too," Yami nodded. Like Yugi, ice skating was not his forte.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed," Yugi winked at Anzu.

She knew exactly what he meant. "Yes a good night sleep will do us all good." They both disappeared into Anzu's room and didn't come back out.

"Would you like me to help you make up your bed Yami?" Mana offered.

"Yes thank you Mana that would be great," he smiled.

The sound of giggling followed by a moan could be heard coming from Anzu's room and Mana felt her face flush when her and Yami accidentally looked at one another.

"Hm.. Quiet ones are always the worst." Atem sniggered.

"Perhaps I should put some music on. What do you like?"

"I don't mind, you choose." He decided against telling her that he preferred heavy metal.

Mana deciding that it was probably best not to put on her favourite Metallica or Marylin Manson disc, opted for one of Anzu's favourite Japanese bands, Arashi, instead.

"So, what do you do Yami? For a living I mean," Mana asked as they tucked the sheet in over the sofa bed.

"I go to university. I'm studying computer graphics and game design. I play football and I am duel monsters world champion."

"Wow, really. I play a bit of duel monsters, but I'm pretty useless. I'm good at football though. We call it soccer in the states. You must be, like awesome!"

"Yeah, not bad. Although Yugi beat me in the Japanese nationals recently. I can go through your deck sometime if you like? Maybe give you some tips?"

"Cool, I would like that."

They sat and chatted, while Yami looked over her cards and gave her some advice before they both called it a night and went to their beds.

Around 2am Yami woke up feeling hungry. He tried in vain to get back to sleep. It would be around 6pm back home, which was probably why he felt hungry. He decided to get up to use the bathroom and then go and see if he could find something to snack on. Tiptoeing as quietly as he could, he made his way to the bathroom. Just as he was passing Mana's room her door opened and she stepped into the hallway. His eyes immediately fell to her bare shoulders. She was wearing a little lacy vest top and a tiny, silky pair of shorts. His eyes automatically travelled to her cleavage and then down to her thighs. Liking what he saw, he was unable to stop himself becoming aroused and mentally cursed himself and looked away quickly. He then remembered he was only wearing a pair of cotton shorts. Oh no! He cringed, she will think I'm a pervert! Squirming he clasped his hands in front of himself, hoping she wouldn't notice his arousal. "Erm, sorry," he flustered. "I was just about to go to..." He nodded at the bathroom door. "Ladies first," he blushed.

Oh wow! The first thing Mana noticed was his lean, lightly muscled but very well toned body and golden bronzed skin. Ahhh perfection. She almost let out a sigh of admiration. He was gorgeous without his clothes on, she wanted to run her hands over his chest. Oh! and those shorts left nothing to the imagination! She blushed at her naughty thoughts, and then blushed even more when she noticed what he was trying to hide from her gaze. She felt a tingling sensation in her lower abdomen which was nice but made her want to run away from him.

"N no.. you go first?!" She quickly dove back into her room and grabbed her dressing gown and waited behind her bedroom door blushing. When she heard him go back to the sitting room, she made her dash for the bathroom.

When she came back out Mana noticed the kitchen light was on. Peering in she noticed that he was now wearing a pair of pyjamas and was pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Hey," he said looking up. "Sorry about just now."

"It's okay," she shrugged and couldn't help smiling. He was so cute. "Pour me a glass please?"

He grinned, relaxing a little and poured her a glass of milk. Mana went to the biscuit tin and took out a packet of Oreo cookies and placed them on the counter.

"Thanks," he said taking one. "I'm starving. We would normally be having our evening meal about now."

They sat in relative silence dunking their cookies and just enjoying each others company. Despite their embarrassing encounter, they felt at ease in each others company. Yami didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Mana was going to become an important fixture in his life. Unbeknown to him Mana was having similar thoughts. She was already wondering what their children would look like!

::::::::::::

It was nearing ten in the morning by the time everyone was up and dressed. After a late breakfast they decided to take a bus into the city centre. Anzu was starting to get used to the festive atmosphere, but Yugi and Atem were in awe when they saw all the sparkling decorations in the shop windows.

By mid afternoon they were ready to head over to the ice rink.

"I'm not sure about this ice skating lark," Yami whispered to Yugi as they laced up their boots.

"Yeah, hopefully they won't want to stay too long," Yugi whispered back. "Urgh these boots are uncomfortable." Grimacing, he stood up and wobbled about in an ungainly fashion. Taking Anzu's hand in his, they made their way onto the ice. Yugi immediately tensed and almost pulled her over.

"It's okay Yugi. I will look after you until you get used to it." Yugi preferred to cling onto the advertising boarding around the edge of the rink. He had not been ice skating for about two years and he had not been very good at it then.

Meanwhile Yami was also shuffling his way onto the ice. He, like Yugi had only ever skated once and he had been even worse at it than Yugi. He clung to the railing, muttering a string of expletives to himself when his feet slid out from underneath him

Mana tried very hard not to laugh. "Take my hand Yami? I will help you. I'm sure you will soon get the hang of it."

He did as Mana suggested and took her hand. And with one hand gripping the boarding and one hand gripping Mana's he shuffled slowly round the ice. "I will be okay Mana," he said after a little while. "You go and skate, I will make my own way round."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He watched Mana glide effortlessly away as he continued to shuffle his way around. By the time he was halfway around, he was starting to get used to it. He noticed he wasn't the only man clinging to the side, while presumably, their girlfriend or wife was dancing around the ice.

Yugi suddenly went whizzing by. "Hey look at me Yami?" He shouted. "I've got it! Woo hoo." In Yami's opinion he was getting a little overconfident. Sure enough, when Yugi tried to do a 180 degree turn and skate backwards, he lost his balance, tripped himself up and ended up in a heap on the ice. Yami laughed so hard that he stopped concentrating, lost his balance and ended up landing painfully on his butt. Anzu and Mana skated over, laughing at the sight of them pouting and rubbing their bruised egos.

For his second lap, Yami started to enjoy it a bit more and managed to let go of the side. Anzu, Mana and Yugi joined him and they all skated round together.

"How about we get some refreshments? They are selling hot mulled wine over at the kiosk," Anzu suggested. It sounded like a good idea so they all left the ice and went to a little kiosk next to the rink that sold hot dogs, burgers and hot and cold drinks. They ordered their drinks, found a free table and sat down on the plastic chairs next to a patio heater.

"Wow, this is spicy!" Yugi sipped on his hot wine. They all agreed that it was an interesting taste. None of them had ever had hot mulled wine before. The warmth given off by the patio heater and the smell of spices in the wine gave them all a warm glow of happiness and contentment. Anzu wondered if this was what people meant when they talked about Christmas spirit. Feeling a wave of love wash over her, she cuddled up closer to Yugi and kissed his glowing pink cheek. He responded by placing his arm around her shoulders and leaned in to capture her lips in a quick kiss. She giggled, noticing that they both had cold noses when they brushed together.

Yugi laughed as well and rubbed his nose with hers. "Eskimo kiss," he smiled.

"Anyone want to go back on the ice?" Mana was keen to stay a bit longer.

When they all stood up they were surprised to see the tall, lean frame of a familiar figure gliding effortlessly around the ice.

"Seto Kaiba! What's he doing here?" Yami couldn't believe it, of all the places he could be, he just had to be here.

"Yugi! Atem!" They turned to see the smiling face of Mokuba teetering on his skates as he headed towards the ice. Mokuba, now fifteen, was getting tall, not quite as tall as his brother but still tall enough to tower over the four of them.

"Oh no!" Yugi hissed, when he saw who was coming up behind Mokuba.

"Oooh, my Yugi poo." Yugi cringed as he heard Rebecca squeal in delight when she spotted him. Anzu instinctively snuggled closer too him and wrapped her arms around him. Yami sniggered at Yugi's unease, as the small blonde, who had harboured a crush on his brother for several years now, leaped forward and threw her arms around him, completely ignoring Anzu.

After having several long awaited growth spurts, Yugi was now quite a bit taller than Rebecca so he patted her on the head, hoping that she would get the message that he was too old for her. "Hey Rebecca. How is you Grandfather keeping," he said politely. Yami let out a loud snigger at their body language. It could not be more obvious that Yugi was just not interested.

Rebecca released Yugi and threw Yami a dirty look. "Hello Atem. I hear my Yugi beat you in the Japanese nationals?" She said sarcastically. Before Yami had chance to answer that yes, Yugi had beaten him and that he had no problem with it. Rebecca added. "Anyway, you can relax Yugi. I'm just winding you up. I have my Moki Woki now." She latched onto Mokuba's arm as Mokuba grinned sheepishly. Yugi let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps she would leave him alone now?

"Urgh, who does she think she is?" Mana whispered to Yami.

Suddenly noticing Mana, Rebecca continued being annoying. "Are you going to introduce your girlfriend Atem?"

Atem felt his face flush slightly when Mana linked her arm through his. "I'm Mana, nice to meet you Rebecca," she said politely, holding out her hand. Rebecca beamed, she liked Mana, she had a friendly face, so she shook her hand.

"I hope you treat her better than you treated your last girlfriend," Rebecca stated sarcastically, making Yami snarl. For the sake of keeping the peace, he bit his tongue. _That girl!_

When they all got onto the ice, Kaiba spotted them and came gliding over, stopping skilfully and abruptly, showering them with ice particles. "Fancy seeing you dweebs here!"

A beautiful, slender woman in a pale blue ski jacket, came up beside him and laced her arm around his. Although she was wearing a pale blue, knitted hat with little white stars woven into the design, they could still see her silky white blonde hair, cascading over her shoulders from under the hat.

"Hello Kaiba, fancy seeing you here?" Yami said icily.

"Hey Kaiba! What are you doing here?" Yugi's tone was more friendly.

"I'm here on business. This lot here, thought it would be a good idea to inflict some Christmas spirit on me."

Anzu laughed. "Are you going to introduce us?" She leaned towards Kaiba's lady friend. "Hello, my name is Anzu." She offered her hand politely.

The woman with Kaiba smiled, a lovely kind gentle smile. "I'm Sarah." She took Anzu'z gloved hand in her pale blue mitten clad ones. Anzu noticed how light and gentle her touch was.

Kaiba reluctantly made introductions. "These two almost identical morons are Atem and Yugi Mutou. You can't see that they both have ridiculous hair because they are wearing hats. And I don't know who the girl is."

"I'm Mana. It's lovely to meet you."

Yugi and Yami ignored Kaiba's sarcasm, they were used to it by now.

"Most people call me by my nickname, Yami." He bowed in a gentlemanly fashion as he took Sarahs hand and spoke in his most alluring baritone, knowing it would wind Kaiba up.

Kaiba's jaw clenched in response and Yami laughed inwardly at how predictable Kaiba always was. It was just like their battles in duel monsters.

When they all finally stepped off the ice they were ready for something to eat. Anzu and Mana had really hit it off with Sarah, and Anzu even found Rebecca was being quite friendly.

"Why don't you all join us?" Mana suggested. "We were planning to go to Denino's for pizza."

Kaiba was just about to say they had their own plans when Sarah replied. "Yes we would love to, wouldn't we Seto?" With an enthusiasm that he surely couldn't refuse. Mokuba and Rebecca were equally as keen to go for pizza.

Seto shrugged and signed. "Okay, okay. If that's what you want. Let me ring ahead to ensure we get the best table first." He knew that at the mention of his name, any restaurant that valued its reputation would go out of their way to accommodate him.

Anzu rolled her eyes at his obvious show of superiority, but none of them attempted to stop him. Secretly they were all looking forward to receiving special service.

::::::::::::

Christmas Eve.

When Yami woke up, no one else was up yet, so he got out of bed and went over to the window. Noting that it was a little after nine in the morning, he opened the curtains. His eyes widened in wonder when he noticed that there was a light dusting of snow. It was still snowing, not heavily, just a few wispy flakes, but it was more than they usually got in the part of Japan where they lived.

Since no one else was up yet, he decided to go and put the kettle on to make some tea.

Yugi was the first to join him in the kitchen. "Morning Yami," he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Tea or coffee?" Yami enquired.

"Yeah, tea thanks." Yugi took the mug of tea and sat down at the table.

"Is Anzu up yet?"

"She is just taking a shower. She will have tea. I will take it too her in a minute."

They were quiet for a moment, while Yami sat down at the table with his own mug of tea. Yugi was the first to speak. "So... you and Mana seem to be getting along okay?" He grinned.

"Yeah, she's hot. I really like her," he admitted. "I'm looking forward to seeing the girls dance in their show later."

"I can't wait," Yugi added. "Anzu is really nervous. She's worried she will mess things up, especially with you and me watching. Even if she fell over I would still think she was amazing though."

Just then Mana came in. "Ooh do I smell coffee?" Atem leapt up and offered her his chair.

"One cinnamon latte, coming right up." He had memorised her choice of coffee from yesterday and hoped that he had made it to her taste.

"Mmmm. You make perfect coffee Yami," She smiled, closing her eyes as she sipped her drink.

Yugi winked at Yami and gave him the thumbs up. Yami grinned at him and leant back against the counter with his arms folded. He looked calm and a bit smug, but inside he could feel butterflies dancing in his abdomen.

At around ten o'clock there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that is?" Mana was in the bathroom so Anzu rushed to answer it. Yugi and Yami followed behind her.

"Surprise!" Jonouchi burst in through the door with a huge grin and threw his arms around Anzu.

Mai stepped in behind him.

"You guys are together?!" Anzu squealed in delight.

"About time!" Yami added.

"How did you know we would be here?" Yugi hugged his friend.

"Your Gramps told us. Mai already knew Anzu was appearing in panto. So we got tickets to see the show tonight and thought we could all spend Christmas together." Jonouchi was full of excitement.

"I don't know where you will all sleep! Yami is on the sofa bed." Anzu was worried how they would all squeeze in.

"Aw don't worry about it hon, we'll manage." Mai brushed it off as a minor problem.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Anzu. We are all together that's the main thing," Yugi added.

"I'll make some more coffee," Yami offered. "Anzu and Mana have to leave about at around one for the matinee performance. Yugi and I are going to hit the shops to get some gifts before we meet them for the evening show."

"Sounds cool. I gotta try them famous New York pizza's I been hearin about." Jonouchi was thinking about his stomach as usual.

Anzu was worrying that they would not have enough food to eat, especially with Jonouchi staying, so before she and Mana left for the theatre, she gave Yugi a list of extra groceries to get that afternoon.

::::::::::::

"What do you think I should get Mana," Yami sighed. He wanted to get her something really nice and was at a loss.

Yugi tried to think. "Well Anzu said she is into sport. Apparently she ran the New York marathon in 3hours 18 minutes. That's really awesome. You could get her some running socks or something?"

"Socks! Socks! Aw c'mon Yugi. Fastest way to put a girl off is to buy her socks." Yami wasn't amused.

"Well at least I'm trying to help. And it's the second fastest way to put her off. The first is to buy her kinky underwear, that'd really do it." Yugi sniggered and ducked when Yami threw a semi playful punch at him. "I tell you what? I will ring Anzu."

Luckily Anzu was backstage and answered her phone. She told Yugi that Mana wanted a new GPS watch, but that it was over 200usd, which would be way too much for Yami to spend.

"That's it, that's what I will get her!"

Yugi was shocked. He must really like her. He had never known Yami spend _that _much on a girl before. He didn't need to, girls always threw themselves at him.

The lady in the store gift wrapped the watch for him and when they got back to the apartment Yami placed it proudly under the Christmas tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas in New York.

The show was amazing. Yugi really enjoyed seeing Anzu dance on Broadway, even if it was only a small role, she had still achieved her dream of dancing on Broadway. He felt so proud of her. Normally she would watch him while he duelled, so it was nice for him to be able to watch and support her in something she enjoyed doing for a change.

He and Atem had been given family passes, which enabled them to go backstage. Pushing their way through the crowd of people all milling around, they were shocked to see Kaiba standing there talking to the director.

"Kaiba! What's he doing backstage?" Yugi nudged his brother and pointed.

"Dunno, lets find out." Yami boldly marched over to Kaiba. "Well, well, Kaiba. We meet again?" His voice took on an important air. Yugi was always impressed that his brother could come across commanding and confident. Yugi tended to be a little more unsure of himself in these situations, and would never have the guts to just march up to them like that.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I might have guessed you two would be here."

"We are just as surprised to see you Kaiba." Atem responded.

"I am one of the main sponsors. I have come to inspect my investment." He smirked when Yugi and Atem's jaws hung open in surprise, leaving them both momentarily speechless.

Yugi eventually managed to respond. "Really? I didn't know." Yugi wondered why Anzu hadn't said anything.

They were joined by Anzu and Mana. Yugi hugged Mana quickly and then hugged and kissed Anzu. "You were amazing!" He told her.

Atem meanwhile, hugged Anzu, and then, without thinking about what he was doing, hugged Mana and kissed her on the lips. Suddenly realising that he was perhaps being too forward, he pulled away.

"S..sorry I.." He was prevented from finishing when Mana threw her arms around his neck and planted another kiss on his lips.

Anzu beamed when she saw the two of them kissing and hugged Yugi. "Oh, Yugi I'm so pleased. I just knew those two would hit it off, they're made for each other."

"Y yeah, if you say so," he laughed. Girls and their matchmaking!

"Hello again Mr. Kaiba." Mana, full of excitement, and happy that Yami had kissed her, decided he needed to cheer up a bit and threw her arms around a rather frosty looking Kaiba hugging him.

He politely took her by the shoulders and removed her from himself. "I admire your forwardness, but I don't hug."

"Shame, Sarah told us you needed to relax more. Why don't you both join us for Christmas day?" Mana beamed. Yami was unsure if she was just being innocently naïve or was deliberately winding him up.

"Oh! She said that did she?" kaiba smirked, "I don't think we will be joining you. Christmas is a waste of my time."

"God Kaiba, can't you relax and have fun for just one day?" Anzu was perplexed. "I don't know what Sarah sees in you. She's a lovely girl and you should make it a special day for her. I know Mokuba would love you to have more fun too." Anzu scolded him.

He smirked even more. "I know how to keep a woman happy. So I suggest you save your advice for someone who doesn't." He glared at Yami, who didn't have the best track record, having cheated on his last girlfriend.

Mana quickly found a piece of paper, scribbled their address down and handed it to Kaiba. "Hmph.." But to everyone's surprise he took it a pocketed it, before turning and walking off.

"Well that was interesting. I thought he would scrunch it up and throw it back to you!" Yugi said.

"I hope you two bought the extra groceries like I asked, because if they do come, we won't have enough food!" Anzu worried.

"Yeah we did," Yami replied and then added. "I hope he doesn't come, because I don't think him and Jonouchi in the same apartment would be a good idea."

"C'mon, we should go?" Mana laced her arm round Yami's. "Mai and Jonouchi are waiting outside. If we hurry, we can all make it in time to see the carol service at Rockafella."

They found Mai and Jonouchi waiting for them outside, and made their way to Rockafella Plaza, where there was a huge Christmas tree. A group of carol singers, accompanied by a small brass band were standing in front of it singing. There were quite a lot of people watching and enjoying the service.

"What are those?" Yugi pointed to where a man was standing over a fire cauldron, serving people with some small brown things in paper bags.

"Roasted chestnuts," Mana answered. "We should get some."

"Yeah," Jonouchi was first to get there. "Hot! Hot!" He burnt his mouth.

"You idiot," Mai scolded. "Of course they are hot!"

After they had eaten their roasted chestnuts and listened to the choir for a bit they all felt tired. It had been a busy day, so they made their way back to the apartment.

"So where are we gonna sleep?" Jonouchi asked as they all sat drinking a bedtime drink of hot cocoa, with an added extra! Mai had brought a bottle of brandy with her and added a generous measure to each drink. None of them apart from Mai and Yami had drunk much alcohol before and they soon became merry.

Mana and Yami were now snuggled together quite closely and without thinking about what she was suggesting due to the alcoholic buzz, Mana spoke. "Yami could always sleep in with me, and you and Mai could go on the sofa bed?"

"Mana!" Anzu giggled like a naughty school girl, her face was slightly flushed from the alcohol.

Yugi looked at his brother and raised an enquiring eyebrow. He knew his brother was not one to turn down an offer like that from a pretty girl. He hoped he would not take advantage of her.

"I. If..erm. That's if you don't mind. I mean.." Yami wasn't sure what he should do. He really wanted to sleep with her, but he liked her too much to take advantage of her. These feelings were not something he was used to. He had never felt this way before, and he had never been worried about whether or not he was taking advantage of a girl. It was usually just about the sex!

Once they were alone in Mana's room, he took her hands and sat her down on the bed. "Mana, I... I really like you, a lot! And I want to but..." Their eyes locked and it was taking all of his resolve not to ravish her. "I think that maybe we should get to know each other better first?"

Mana laughed nervously. "You're right Yami. I..I didn't think when I suggested it. I really, really like you. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to yet." She cupped his face in her hands and smiled. "You are so considerate."

He shrugged and leant into her touch. "No.. I'm not normally so considerate. Rebecca was right, I was a bastard to my last girlfriend. But I feel different towards you. I respect you and I want to look after you. You're special. I promise I won't try anything without your consent." He was sincere.

"Just cuddle me okay?"

"Just cuddles then," he smiled. "I will let you change while I go to the bathroom." He grabbed his pyjamas and toothbrush and left to get ready for bed.

They snuggled up in bed together and Yami was true to his word. He cuddled her and together they fell asleep, feeling a warm closeness that neither had ever felt with anyone else before.

::::::::::::

Meanwhile, Anzu and Yugi were also cuddling up for the night. As they pulled apart from a deep passionate kiss, Anzu asked. "Do you think Yami and Mana will, you know?"

Yugi looked at her with lust filled eyes. What a strange thing to ask when they were about to, you know! "No. I know he has a reputation, but no, he won't. He's crazy about her and that's why he won't take advantage of her. Not yet anyway." He then started nibbling and kissing her neck.

Anzu giggled, his little caresses tickled and his breath was warm on her neck. "How do you know?"

Yugi stopped kissing her neck, looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I know my brother. Anyway, he asked my advice on what he should do. That's how I know."

"Oh," she said sheepishly, sensing his annoyance. "Merry Christmas Yugi." She locked lips with him, kissing him lovingly while wrapping her legs seductively around his waist.

::::::::::::

Christmas Day.

Everyone was woken at eight in the morning by an over excited Jonouchi skipping around.

"Wake up Mai? IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He yelled in true Noddy Holder fashion. He threw open the curtains. It was quiet outside and everything sparkled under a layer of thick frost.

Mai groaned. "Come back to bed? It's too early to get up yet."

He ran over and jumped on the bed landing on top of her. Before she had time to reprimand him for his behaviour, his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. How could she resist him?

After a few minutes they ran out of air and pulled apart. "Ugh, morning breath!" She grimaced.

"You are so romantic Mai," he said deliberately breathing on her.

"I'm romantic? Says Mr. Disgusting!" She pushed him off and climbed out of bed. Grabbing her toiletry bag she headed for the bathroom, leaving him sprawled on the bed.

"Nah.. don't leave me Mai," he joked, reaching his arms out towards her. "Not when I need ya!"

"Moron," she muttered, shaking her head and laughing.

"Could you be any louder Jonouchi? Some of us are still trying to sleep." Yami staggered into the sitting room. He was still half asleep and his usually sculpted spikes were all messy and drooping.

"Someone had a good night? Nudge nudge, wink wink."

"None of your business." Yami snapped back. He grabbed a cushion and threw it at Jonouchi. "Is Mai in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, she will be ages, so I hope no one's desperate," Jonouchi joked, although it was no joking matter, she really could spend all morning in there!

Luckily Mai had realised that everyone would be waiting and was, showered and dressed within fifteen minutes.

By then Yugi had appeared, looking every bit as dishevelled as Yami was. "Merry Christmas guys," he beamed. "Is there a queue for the bathroom or can Anzu go next?"

"Nah that's okay, she can go next," Yami replied.

"Cheers guys." He disappeared back to the bedroom and then both he and Anzu came back out and went into the bathroom together.

Once everyone was showered and dressed they decided to open their presents.

"Hey! You lot tryin to tell me I smell or something?" Jonouchi had received a bottle of aftershave from Mai, and Anzu and Mai had got him toiletries and a pack of Simpsons boxer shorts.

Mana was extremely impressed and amazed when she opened her present from Yami. "Oh Yami! How did you know I wanted a new GPS? It's just what I wanted. You are so kind." She leant forward and kissed him earning a wolf whistle from Jonouchi.

Yami beamed as he opened his present from Mana and Anzu. They had given him his favourite aftershave, along with a black T-shirt. They had also bought him a pack of boxer shorts with Ice age cartoon figures on them. He held up a pair with a Woolly Mammoth trunk on the front and they all collapsed in hysterics. "I will be psychologically damaged for life if I wear these?!" He pouted.

Yugi cringed when he saw that he too had a pack of boxer shorts. "Spiderman?!" He shrieked. He was happier when he saw that they had given him his favourite aftershave along with two new leather studded wristbands.

Anzu was a little upset when she couldn't find a present under the tree from Yugi, but she didn't say anything instead she got up. "Well, that's it for the presents. Who wants coffee?"

Yugi noticed her disappointment and decided that it was time to make his move. "Anzu?" He stood up nervously and went over to where she was standing.

She turned to face him and was shocked when he went down on one knee in front of her. He took her left hand in his and produced a little red box with a sparkling gold ring with a dainty diamond mounted on it and two smaller diamonds on either side. He took a deep breath and spoke nervously.

"Anzu Mazaki. Will you marry me?" He looked up at her expectantly.

Without any hesitation at all. "Yes. Yes. Oh Yugi! Of course I will marry you." She bent down to kiss him. He took her in his arms and stood back up holding onto her.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I will love you always." He slipped the ring onto her finger. It fitted perfectly.

Everyone cheered. Atem got up and embraced Anzu first and then hugged his brother. "You kept that quiet, you little devil," he laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Way to go buddy. This calls for a real celebration!" Jonouchi grabbed Yugi in a bear hug.

"Er.. need to breathe..." Yugi gasped.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that." Mana ran to answer the door and gasped when she saw who was standing there. "You came?!"

"Only because they insisted." Seto Kaiba replied.

Mana welcomed Seto, Sarah and Mokuba into the Apartment. "Where's Rebecca?"

"She was unable to come." Mokuba sounded a little disappointed. "Her parents insisted she spend Christmas with them."

"Don't you dare." Mai hissed at Jonouchi through gritted teeth when he was about to say something that would anger Kaiba.

"Okay, okay. Best behaviour." He promised.

Sarah kicked Kaiba and whispered in his ear, when he was about to say something nasty to wind Jonouchi up. "Christmas truce?" He reluctantly held his hand out for Jonouchi to shake.

No one noticed that after they had shaken, Kaiba took out a handkerchief and wiped his hand.

"You arrived just in time. Yugi asked Anzu to marry him and she said yes," Mana said cheerfully.

"Congratulations Yugi. I didn't know you had it in you." Kaiba shook Yugi's hand.

Sarah smiled and congratulated them. She looked at Seto lovingly, hoping that he would propose soon.

"I always hoped you two would get married." Mokuba was exceptionally happy. "And we brought some food as well." Mokuba held out a cool bag and a separate bag containing the still warm meat. "We guessed you might not have enough."

"Thank you Mokuba. Shall we take this stuff to the kitchen." Anzu lead him into the kitchen.

"There's two bottles of finest champagne in there. I suggest that it might be appropriate to open it now and propose a toast to the happy couple?" Kaiba suggested.

Mana rummaged around in the cupboard and found some plastic cups which they had bought for the festive season.

"Are you telling me you are going to serve the best French champagne in those?" Kaiba made his displeasure obvious.

"Why don't you let your hair down for once Kaiba? And see how normal kids live for a change." Mai teased him.

As soon as they all had their plastic cups filled, Atem stood up. "I won't bang on about how long it took for Yugi to even ask Anzu out, because you all know about that. What I will say though, is that I think the world of my little brother, and of Anzu. I am really happy for you both, as I'm sure everyone else is."

"Yay! To Anzu and Yugi." Jonouchi raised his cup, knocked it back in one and then belched loudly making Kaiba snarl. He was desperate to say something disparaging.

Everyone pitched in and helped to prepare the Christmas dinner. They had a large Turkey crown that Seto Kaiba's chef had cooked earlier to accompany the rolled and boned Turkey joint, bacon and sausages that Anzu had bought. They cooked roast potatoes, chestnut stuffing, parsnips, carrots, broccoli and of course the dreaded brussel sprouts. They washed it all down with yet more champagne.

It was cramped and cosy as they all sat around the not overly large table, but somehow they managed it.

Everyone except Jonouchi was too full to eat any of the chocolate cake that was for desert.

At the end of the meal, Seto Kaiba, much more relaxed and rather merry on all the alcohol he had drunk, stood up to make a toast.

"I know I am always shlarc... slarcas serstic. (he couldn't get his tongue round the word sarcastic) Oh fuck it. Horrible to you lot." Everyone burst out laughing; this was not the Kaiba they were all used to.

He re-composed himself. "Ash I wasss saying..I don't really hate you all. In fact I love you..." He laughed. "But not you Jonoooshi.."

Jonouchi laughed and stuck his middle finger up jokingly. "I love you too Kaiba," he sniggered.

Kaiba glared at him. "Anyway. I wanted to wish everyone here a very Merry Christmas. Cheers!" He raised his plastic cup.

"CHEERS!" They all chorused. "MERRY CHRITMAS!"

The end...

Best wishes for the festive season.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if anyone got the little nod towards roast chestnuts. Kuriboh is actually Japanese for chestnut!<strong>

**Also, if you don't know who Noddy Holder is. He is the lead singer of Slade. They sung the well known song Merry Christmas Everybody. He has a loud voice.**

**Please review.**

**Have a lovely Christmas and a peaceful New Year.**


End file.
